


[ES/泉真]树荫之蛇

by Yoiuta



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:02:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23014453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoiuta/pseuds/Yoiuta
Summary: 山神×祭品
Relationships: Sena Izumi/Yuuki Makoto (Ensemble Stars!)
Kudos: 7





	[ES/泉真]树荫之蛇

☆、一  
  
“啊，飞进去了。”  
附近的小孩子举着遥控器，尴尬地看着不远处的树丛。  
“真哥……”  
“没关系没关系，之后我去捡回来就行了。”  
面对孩子害怕的神色，游木立刻妥协了，不过却有些心疼刚买的无人机，虽然一到手就被借出去玩了，而且他也并不是很在意这种玩具……  
其实还蛮在意的。  
  
“可是……”孩子露出迟疑的神色，“大人说那里面不可以随便进去的。”  
“……嗯？”  
“真哥一直在外面上学，可能不知道，那里有一条很大的蛇……”  
“……蛇？”  
游木本来有些疑虑，不过很快，想要找回那个东西的心情就占了上风，虽然他不知道为什么会想到给自己买这种玩具，不过既然买回来了就不会随便丢掉。而且……好像听到是蛇的话感觉就没有那么可怕了……应该是并不是大型的动物的原因？况且距离真的说不上很远。  
“我大概知道掉在哪个范围了，并不是很深，你先回家去吧，天色也不早了。”  
“对不起，真哥……”  
“没关系的，好了，回去吧。”  
游木对不安的孩子露出一张灿烂的笑容，孩子虽然还是有些窘迫，不过抬头看了看天色，抱歉地点了点头，消失在与树丛相反的另一侧。  
游木叹了一口气，目送孩子离开后认命地转身走向了树丛。  
  
游木没有看到的是，那个“孩子”在跑进非他视线范围的一瞬间，化成了一条银绿色的细影，飞速消失在了绿丛之间。  
  
  
  
☆、二  
  
自己真的是太久没有好好到处走走了，记得小时候还来过这里的……  
——从远处看是不大的树丛，但是只要靠近就知道并不是这么一回事。不如说，大得令人害怕。  
渐暗的天色模糊了脚下的道路，记忆中的地点却仍有一段距离。游木打开手机，微弱的光线却令前进的方向更加诡谲，只是仿佛从那些光中生出了些微的勇气，内心实际上已经在疯狂吐槽自己为什么偏要这个时候到树林里来。  
啊啊……  
快要到了吧？  
脚好像自己知道要向哪边走，交替着陷进柔软而长的草叶之间。  
  
虫声四起。  
从周围溢出了萤火虫细小的光亮，游木合上了手机，不知为何淡淡的焦躁感早已消弥无踪。只不过属于夏天的热度仍在，加上林中的湿气，一层黏腻感已经浮在了皮肤上。  
透过树与树之间的空隙，他看到几步远处就是一处草地，游木加快脚步，拨开枝叶，进入了铺满月光的小小草坪。  
空气仿佛凝固了一瞬间。  
游木屏住呼吸，害怕自己会惊扰到树下的身影。  
那是一个穿着和服的少年，靠在树干，月光透过树叶的缝隙漏在他漂亮得不像在人间能拥有的脸上。他的睫毛上沾着露水，表情美丽而安详；脸颊上绘着的纹饰简单却妖异……像在发光。  
——他忽然睁开了眼睛。  
  
游木突然忘记了怎样才能呼吸，心脏蓦地像被重锤用力一击，他捂住胸口，像被引诱了般，一步一步走向那个少年。  
“……泉……”  
他讶异从自己口中吐出的音节，脚步一顿，瞬间从那种玄幻又迷茫的感觉中挣脱出来。  
少年的视线转向他，开口，声音细而浅：  
“泉。”  
“……什么？”  
游木不解。少年定定看他，固执地继续：“泉。”  
少年缓缓站起来，攀依着身后的树，没有骨头一般艰难地向游木行来，不过只是几步，就又重新坐回了地上。  
“……啊。”  
游木变得手足无措，这种情况他原本不敢靠近，不过身体却完全不听大脑指挥，不知道怎么回事已经走到了少年的身边，也许……是那种美丽引诱了他。  
  
“游君。”  
从他口中听到了好像是在称呼自己一样的话，反而变得不那么紧张。明明心里知道绝对有哪里不对劲，却又有声音和力量让他动摇。  
再温柔些，再……表现得友善一些。  
“——所以……你是叫‘泉’，对吗？”  
少年的眼睛亮了一下。  
  
那是非常漂亮的蓝色，弥漫着淡淡的仿佛被冰冻了的光晕，那里面满溢着柔软的神情。  
游木突然就被迷惑了。  
  
  
☆、三  
  
等到游木意识到自己是在和一个完全来路不明的陌生少年缠吻在一起时，已经太迟了。  
他尽量不去想从身体各处升起的火焰，接触到的清晰的体温却使他的所有挣扎都无济于事。  
名为“泉”的少年的体温低到不可思议的地步，然而并非是能使他从这种眩晕的状态中脱离的冷，而是一种缠绵的滑腻感。  
轻易挣脱不开。  
  
“游君……”  
泉微微后撤，垂下眼睛，任由游木不稳的呼吸胡乱地轻拍在自己的眼角，淡淡的粉色沿着游木的气息向周围扩散。游木的脸在他眼中狭小的缝隙里变成了世界的中心，只是……  
冰凉的手攀上游木的禁区，泉感受到了怀中人类的颤抖。  
他在害怕吗？  
……不必害怕……至少，忘记怎样害怕吧。  
泉取下了那副碍事的眼镜，孩子气地迁怒，把它用力扔到了一边。  
也许是这个东西让游君认不出自己。  
但是，都已经到了这个程度了，再没有回应就太过分了吧？  
泉露出了可怜的神色，吐了一口气，赌气般地重重撞上游木柔软的唇，成功从里面尝到了一丝腥甜。  
稍微……有一点入迷了呢。  
喜悦的感情快要因为承受不住而溢出来了。  
胸口好像燃着可怕的火焰一样，因为泉原本想要更温柔一些对待游木的，可是却怎么也控制不住自己的行动，在游木的腰侧留下了艳丽的痕迹。  
唇沿着游木颈部的线条下移，像是为了撕咬吞吃也像是为了宣示什么一般，却小心地没有真正让游木受伤。  
是……自己的珍宝。  
  
夏季宽松的短裤已经被褪下了一半，游木脖子上的汗毛都已经炸了起来。  
让人心跳剧烈既是害怕又没办法停下期待的心情，游木隐隐约约知道不阻止不反抗的话一定会发生什么打破他的日常的事，却完全提不起劲任何抗拒的动作。即使是这样，在恐惧中萌生兴奋的同时心脏却抽痛着。  
……究竟是……为什么呢……？  
是不是因为接吻的空隙也来不及呼吸所以缺氧而造成的幻觉呢？  
这种一旦拥抱就绝对不敢放手的疼痛感。  
大脑的空白被随冰凉的触摸而生的灼热填满了，明明还没有到意乱情迷的程度，双臂却本能一般死死扣住泉的身体，游木觉得自己也许疯了，也许是在做梦。  
毕竟，除了梦境，究竟要到哪里才能找到这样的漂亮得仿佛下一秒就要消失的人呢？  
  
泉的手已经深入了一片对他来说过于炙热的区域，他动作生涩地探索着，一步步早已刻进本能。  
也许是这次太过沉溺其中，第三次分开时游木迷乱的眼神让他入了神。泉轻轻把游木压到自己所依的树上，含住了他的耳垂，循着游木的轻喘再次捉住了他的唇。  
游木的顺从让泉快要哭出来。  
反而是游木的眼泪先溢出来了。泉没有什么经验，只知道大概应该怎么做，尽管已经用深吻转移了游木的一部分注意力，换气时却有微微的涩感随着湿意在舌尖绽开。  
泉的呼吸一窒，接着闭上眼，一路吻过游木颊上的湿痕，在他轻轻颤动的湿润睫毛上印下一个轻吻。  
  
“……可以吗？”  
体内的异物已经退出去了，然而却有更加不得了的东西抵在了那个位置。  
游木睁开眼睛，与这个少年对视着。  
  
像天空一样。  
像秋雨过后的天空，水洗之后漫生了轻薄的霜意，看似冷淡却揉入了一定会萌生的温暖。  
轻易驱散了他的所有不安。  
  
“嗯。”  
游木轻轻从喉咙里叹出一个音节。  
  
“如果，游君觉得害怕……”  
因为得到了确认，泉压抑住雀跃的心情，在他耳边轻喃。  
然后，缓慢却坚定地让游木沉入自己怀中。  
  
游木咬住了泉的肩膀，随着他的动作沉浮。  
背在树上摩擦，沉静的气息隔着夏装传来，和前方以及难言的部位一阵一阵的热度形成鲜明的对比。  
自己可能疯了吧？  
……多半是疯了。  
和一个同为男性的陌生角色在林中做这种事……想想都觉得超现实。可是现在这种在想象中都会觉得太超过的场景自己却在此时经历着。  
心脏的空洞却连同身体一起被填满了。  
快乐得想要哭泣。  
眯着眼睛，水汽从里面漫了出来，模糊了本就不清晰的视线。  
  
游木甜美的喘息声完全让泉失去了理智——虽然本来在他面前，泉一直是抛开理智的。  
泉把游木的腿端到肩上，唇间吐出含混不清的呼唤：“游君……”  
然后用力把游木弄得近乎崩溃。  
  
长久的期待终于实现的滋味。  
……甜美到不可思议了。  
  
“泉、泉……”  
变成这样一塌糊涂的样子了。  
完全没有了思考余裕，只能用重复呼唤名字来宣泄情绪。即使被激烈的动作被迫变成断断续续的音符，却也完全足以说明有什么游木根本就没有注意到的地方存在着。  
  
游木的身体柔软又有韧性，让初尝禁果的泉有些食髓知味的感觉。尽管知道游木同样是初次，却怎么也没办法停下来，只好让自己温柔些……再温柔些……然而总是无法操纵心情，不可避免地在游木糜丽的肌色上以不娴熟的动作弄出了淤痕。  
整个人都轻飘飘的了。  
泉觉得快乐，也觉得难过，眼睛垂着，腰下的动作不停，手挤进游木的背与树皮之间，然后顺着他肌肉的纹路，吐出一个舌尖，游走时带动了游木全身的颤抖。  
  
“唔嗯……！”  
  
……陌生才有惊喜，是这样说的吧？  
无论对泉还是游木，这都是一次新奇又美妙的尝试。  
泉抹去了游木额上的薄汗，俯身细细咀嚼了游木骤起的惊喘和轻泣，一边平复着不稳的气息，一边慢慢退了出来。  
带出了游木的又一次呜咽。  
  
心满意足。  
游木像是太过疲惫，最后努力看清了泉的样子，然后不到几个呼吸的时间就睡着了。泉窝在他微微汗湿的颈间，闭上眼，从他身上默默汲取着温度。  
  
  
☆、四  
  
泉贴紧地面的草叶，在接近没有光线的林深处游走。  
鳞片上沾染了露水，偶尔月光一晃，炸出一闪灿烂的银光。他的速度极快，几乎是瞬间就窜出了十几米的距离，几个呼吸间就到了密林的中心，滑进冰冷的湖水里。  
水面溢开一圈圈波纹。  
月光没有任何遮蔽地照在湖面，夜风吹过，树影婆娑。  
  
  
☆、五  
  
“真哥最近好像没什么精神——”  
“我叫了好几次，真哥都没有应。”  
“好像是的，总是呆呆的，不知道在看着什么方向……虽然平时真哥就是傻傻的样子，可是这样好让人担心。”  
“唔……”游木猛然回过神，“啊那个，不是祭典吗？大家不要都围在我周围啦。”  
对面的小孩举起手，在真的眼前晃了晃。  
“哈哈，别这么玩啦。”  
“可是，真哥真的在走神哦。”  
看着孩子担忧的脸，游木反而不知道应该怎么回复才好，只能露出一个没什么意义的笑容。  
他的朋友缘并不是很好，虽然小孩也不错，但是总觉得并没有非常友好。  
游木带着这些孩子沿着小摊一个一个还给了他们的父母，之后要再结伴什么的都是他们自己的事了。老家没有和他同龄的孩子，像这种时候和太小的孩子玩的话，虽然有趣，但是会很累。看着热闹的人群，游木突然有一种无所适从的感觉。  
烟花升上天空的时候，一声鼓击同烟花一起炸响。游木被人流推向表演祭神舞的高台，周围全都是各种属于节日与人群的嘈杂。这里供奉的是老家自己的神，叫游名蛇神还是什么的。故事游木不太记得清了，依稀只觉得并不是保护或者拯救了一群人的故事。  
眼镜的度数不是很合适，之前的那副虽然找回来了但却坏掉了。  
祭礼的演舞者戴着很大的面具，随着鼓点摇动手铃，舞步带着奇妙的韵律。  
好像自己的心脏也随着这种鼓点的节奏跳动了。游木捂住胸口，或许是人群的密度让他不太能顺畅呼吸，连带着不适的度数，让他的视线和头脑都模糊了。  
四周响起混合的孩子们的笑声和交谈声，驳杂的混响中鼓声击打在了灵魂上。  
一下，一下。  
  
嘈杂沉淀了。  
  
  
☆、六  
  
寂静的林中突兀地响起了有节奏的手铃的响声。  
在铃声的掩盖下，草叶摩擦皮肤和衣物的声音并不清晰，游木拖沓着步伐，沿着摇摆的直线走向了更深的地方。树林中弥漫着一种让人不太能提的起劲的气味，像是什么东西刻意并清晰地标明了自己的领地。  
不知道走了有多久，反正是很长，只是游木察觉不出他双脚的酸软，还要继续向更深的地方去。只是这一次并没有夏天该有的虫鸣，只余寂静。  
  
一条青白的东西在水下翻滚了一圈，泉静静沿着湖岸冒出了一个头。即使是夏天，冰冷的湖底也让他吃不消。与他略显苍白的脸色形成对比的是他脸上兴奋的神色——几乎是完全与他现在的身体状况相反的精神状态。  
完全就像是等待拆开礼物的孩子一样，听着越来越近的铃声，泉的体温不自然地升高了几度，蹭了蹭从背上伸出的白蛇，托着腮，下肢随着水波缓缓摆动。  
随着那个人影的出现，铃声终止了。  
游木的眼睛里没有光。泉围着他游了两圈，粗长的尾缠住支撑着他，似无骨的身体紧贴着他上攀。尾随着泉压下的动作化为了双腿，分开压在游木盆骨的两边。泉把头贴在游木的脸颊旁，轻声：“游君……”  
游木的耳朵轻轻颤了颤。  
碍事……泉把游木的眼镜推到最上面，一拨就拨到了地上。上次那么匆忙地离开，却还是找回了这副被他扔开的眼镜……一种诡异的嫉妒漫上泉的胸口，泉低下头，在游木的唇边咬了一口。  
  
“……唔！”  
本来是逐渐在清醒的游木一下子完全清醒，而且，刚刚清醒就对着这种状况——  
泉的骨头压迫着他的腹部，一只手落在他的耳旁，一只手已经从衣服的下摆探进了他的肋骨处。手掌下的心跳明晰，像是就在他掌心。  
泉在游木的唇角周围的齿痕上舔了舔，顺着游木因为惊讶微张的口，伸了进去。  
游木又一次失去说话的能力。  
泉的身体沾染上游木的温度，过于苍白的皮肤泛出了些许的粉色。剧烈波动的心跳即使隔着两人的衣服也清晰地传达给了游木，只是游木并没有注意到这一点。  
泉的舌头几乎顶到了游木的喉咙，让游木连呼吸都变得困难起来。游木的眼睛半睁着，泉就在他眼前。  
身体的热度唤起了几天前的回忆。像是烙印一般印在灵魂和身体的回忆，驱使游木忍不住对泉做出回应。  
  
还蛮热的。游木迷迷糊糊地想着，环住了泉的腰。泉耳旁的流苏随着泉的动作轻摇，弄得他升起了奇怪的感觉——那种痒，好像已经穿过躯壳刺进灵魂里了一样。  
内部的温度和外面有偏差……这也是理所当然的吧？  
自己的身体自己怎么都是触碰过的，然而无论怎样都没法与别人带来的感觉相同，尤其是其中带着的浓烈的感情。游木忽然觉得冷，也觉得有些可笑——这个“泉”看起来为了自己都快接近疯魔，可是自己却还搞不清楚状况。  
  
“呐，游君……”  
泉吻了他的鼻尖，轻喘着，“还没有……吗？”  
声音疼痛得几乎听不见。自己绝对出了什么问题吧？哪里坏掉了，才会在什么也想不起来的情况下，在不知道原因的情况下，紧紧抱住泉的身体不愿意放手。  
  
泉的手指顺着游木的脊柱滑至最深处，干涩而柔软的地方。他弓起背，湿润的吻也逐渐下移，隔着轻薄的夏装含住了游木。  
游木的呼吸骤然拔高成一声惊喘，手指穿进泉柔软的发中，像是推拒又像是欢迎。最敏感的地方被夺取了注意，身后被侵入的地方却更加清晰了。  
“等等，イズ、泉……唔……”  
生涩的同时又带着难以言喻的诱惑力，等到游木发现自己有把泉的头发抓太紧的时候，已经发泄出去两三次了，现在就算是道歉也没什么意义，而且……根本已经没力气了。  
“泉，稍微等一下……不行的……”  
所谓“灭顶的快 感”，就是在说这种不得了的感觉吧。  
被柔软的东西紧密而湿润地包裹住了，泉的舌头似乎哪个角度都能照顾到，刺激着“涉世未深”的游木。粗糙的舌苔刮过黏膜，另一边，泉的手指屈起，在游木浅处上深压了一下隔着的腺 体。  
颤抖着再次失神，游木已经说不出话了。  
吐出口中的东西，泉的唇和游木的身体之间拉出一条闪亮的水线。泉拉起游木脱力的腿，一边一下一下自下而上轻轻啃噬着游木的侧颈，一边进入了他。  
“……唔呃……”  
声音变得太过甜腻了。  
在不能更近的距离感受着冲击的力度，泉的舔吻在游木感觉来却更加清晰。泉的体温像是和他同步了，这样紧紧靠近，就觉得无比清晰。  
耳朵上的力道陡然加重，随着自己的轻 吟和泉的喘 息，游木的思维变得模糊起来了。  
  
热，还是畅快，又或是懒惫什么的，全都混杂在一起分不清，就连那一点点微小的罪恶感都变成刺激快 乐滋长的土壤。  
泉从游木的身体里半退出来，拖着游木滑到了水中。  
游木的身体猛地一颤，瞬间从那种朦胧的感觉中清醒，然而在他切实地做出反应之前，泉已经扑上来了。下 身在水中轻摆，他轻轻舔吻游木身体上被野草刮出的细小的伤口，眼睛眯起，像是在品味一场盛宴前的开胃菜。  
  
游木看到了。  
看到了泉的眼睛，在介于餮足与不满之间的欲 色中，泉的瞳孔慢慢缩成了一条线。  
  
  
☆、七  
  
冷。  
……和……热。  
两相交缠的感觉快要逼疯游木，他半躺在湖与湖岸的交界，身体随着泉的进退剧烈摇动。  
痛。  
身体像是被撕开了，陌生感飙升到了可怕的地步。游木觉得自己的心脏也许下一秒就会爆掉，至少这种跳动的频率已经不正常了。  
“……游君。”  
身上的动作忽然停了。  
“游君，为什么哭呢？”  
冰凉的手温柔地抚摸着他的脸颊，直到眼泪被推开，游木才察觉到自己哭了这件事。  
是生理性的盐加水吧，因为太痛了。  
“是因为痛吗？”  
是，已经说过一遍了吧，拜托不要再问了。  
“但是，这是惩罚哦？我本来想要温柔一点的。”  
泉的语气带着不忍又带着愉悦的味道，像是小孩子甜蜜地撕开了蝴蝶的翅膀一样，“是给游君的惩罚。”  
坚硬的鳞片贴在游木大腿内侧敏感的肌肤上，泉兴致勃勃地给了游木一个深吻——字面上的深，泉的舌头已经从内部伸到了柔软的扁桃体，每一次摩擦与翻搅都有奇妙的痒与反胃并生。  
也许有血流出来了。  
游木这么想着，发出的声音呜咽多过于呻吟。  
嘴硬地说着惩罚，游木却察觉到了泉的胆怯。掩藏在冷漠和粗糙下的胆怯，和不愿放开的环抱的手一样，既美丽又易碎。  
  
游木撇开脸，咳嗽，并且干呕。  
“……我，没有……想起来。”  
“这样是不行的哦，泉。”  
“这样的话，是没有办法的。”  
“我想要……但是……做不到。”  
泉像是被按了暂停键，只是脸上的表情仍然垮了下来。  
  
说的没错呢。  
但是，是被变得易碎的孩子。  
  
游木环上泉的脖子，用吻堵住接下来的咳嗽。他并不是太机灵的人，但是这个时候靠本能也知道什么事情应该被继续。游木感受了一下身体里绝对不属于人类的复数的东西，干脆放弃了思考。  
泉把游木往更深的地方拉去了。  
  
在没有支持物的湖心，游木唯一能依附的只有泉。他像是攀住浮木那样攀住泉，心跳因为紧贴着皮肤而传达给了对方。泉把住游木的后颈，把他压进了水面。游木努力挣扎，反复几次之后也只剩下了顺从。游木觉得他并不清楚泉的弱点，片刻之后这一点思考能力也就此扩散开了。  
  
水是冷的。  
很冷，像是已经浸透骨髓了。  
然而身体却是热的。  
心脏也是。  
不断跳动着，说是爱说是心动了也好，但总觉得只是吊桥效应。  
但是没办法啊，结果就是这样。  
  
从泉的口中渡来的氧气是游木呼吸唯一的来源，就这么依赖着，好像永远都没办法逃开了一般。  
游木是，泉也是。  
不懂是自私还是占有欲哪边更强烈一点，不想让游木触碰到自己以外的任何一人，就连死物都开始嫉妒。  
沉到了更深的水中，水流迷离了泉的眼睛，让游木看起来像是虚幻的一样。  
  
勒得更紧了，是蛇类本能的缠绕，一点一点，把游木的脏器堆积到一起。  
因为缺氧，弄得这种行为变得像是在爱抚，游木无法拒绝。  
  
听说人快要死的时候一切都是放慢的。  
泉的触摸，泉的温度，所有都变得缓慢而煽情。游木能感觉到泉在自己身体里进出的节奏，以及激烈的动作带动的情潮。  
大概就是这样吧。  
爱或者别的什么。  
弄成这样可不是什么值得称赞的事。  
  
突然间，在泉带着他重新回到岸边的那一瞬间，也许是因为突然造访鼻息的氧气，蓦地有什么东西发生了。  
闪电划过了游木的脑海。  
随着双方高潮的到来，游木哭泣着呼唤了他的名字。  
“泉、泉……”  
  
成为“祭品”是因为巧合。  
年幼的游木因为无聊而闯入了禁区，被附近供奉的游名蛇看中了。游木觉得他大概是不怎么讨人喜欢的类型，性格孤僻，和老家的人都不算合得来——只有一个人。  
一直牵着他的手，没有被年龄限制而是温暖又可靠的手。  
  
‘哥哥可是游君一辈子的依靠呢～这点小事。’  
‘别的家伙不用在意啦，说到底只是在嫉妒游君，嫉妒游君的优秀。’  
‘……’  
‘去……去哪里？’  
‘……’  
‘今天晚上就好好睡一觉，大人们也真是的，觉得你会乖乖听话自己去找那个怪物，脑子坏掉了吗？’  
‘没关系的。’  
‘就给游君看看哥哥的厉害吧？区区一条蛇，最多是大人们用来吓吓小孩的怪谈。’  
‘什么？给我的吗？护身符？……随便拿这种花来糊弄我可不行哟～不过，既然是游君的心意，就是最好的东西。’  
‘因为是游君给我的。’  
  
执念冲破了肉体的枷锁，真的是实在没办法了，才会渴 求到这种地步。  
当初让蛇消除游君的记忆，现在不是没什么用了吗。  
泉把头放在游木的胸口，心跳清晰又真实，像是梦被撕破了跑到现实里来了的感觉。  
  
也许能被允许在一起。  
也许能被允许爱着了。  
  
我亲爱的……游君。  
  
FIN


End file.
